


Fake it 'till You Make Out

by Aradia_MoonFlare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because y'all deserve it, F/F, Fluff, Gwen is a baby bisexual and were all very proud of her, I came up with it almost instantly, I would marry either of these women without batting an eye, I'm weirdly proud of the title, Modern AU, Morgana and Gwen are in highschool, Morgana has known shes a wlw since she first learned to walk, Morganas a little shit, absolutely 0 angst despite the prompt, i think i'm very clever, like she said, patience and her are old friends, shes been waiting for gwen to realize women exist since primary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_MoonFlare/pseuds/Aradia_MoonFlare
Summary: Over several months, something seems to have been bothering Gwen. She's become more flustered around Morgana, less likely to intertwine their fingers in the school hallways, and she stumbles over her words in a way that she hasn't in years.If Morgana didn't know any better she'd say Gwen had finally caught feelings for her, but after pining over this girl since she was 13, she's having a hard time believing it.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Fake it 'till You Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin Bingo Prompt: CPR

It was days like these that made Morgana really glad she owned a pool.

Gwen liked to joke that the pool was the only reason she was her friend, and Morgana honestly couldn’t fault her for it. After a blisteringly hot morning and a few painfully boring school assignments she’d needed to catch up on, the cool waters felt like heaven.

It was a Saturday, and so Guinevere was free when Morgana invited her over to hang out. She’d sent her friend a quick text, and Gwen, living only 5 minutes away, assured her that she’d be right over, as soon as she found her swimsuit. Morgana waited patiently for her, floating on her back and letting her dark hair drift around her like a halo.

Gwen and Morgana had been friends for as long as either girl could remember. All the way back in Primary School, when Morgana moved in to live with her sort-of father, Uther, and her kind-of brother, Arthur, after her parents died in a car accident.

She could recall in vivid detail how she had searched around the room awkwardly, looking for a chair that she could claim. The only problem was, she had been early to class, and didn’t know if there were assigned seats. She ended up standing there, not knowing what to do or where to go for what must have been 20 minutes, before a young girl, with black, curly hair and dark skin had walked up to her, asking her if she was alright. Morgana had looked at her with wide, panicked eyes and shook her head. Without another word, Gwen had grabbed her hand, dragged her over to the far end of the classroom, and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. “My brother Elyan usually sits here, but I’m sure he won’t mind moving.”

Since that day, the two girls grew surprisingly close. They were almost always found with the other by their side. Joined at the hip, Arthur liked to say. He was one to talk, what with that new kid (What was his name? Merlin?) following him around lately.

Anyway, recently, that closeness between Morgana and Guinevere had… changed, somehow. Morgana had known she was in love with her friend since Year 9, and had gotten used to her own useless pining, so she knew _she_ wasn’t the one who caused it. But now Gwen was less touchy with her than she used to be, and she seemed more nervous than usual. (Which wasn’t a complaint. Morgana definitely wasn’t missing holding hands or snuggling on the couch. It was just an observation. Obviously.) Guinevere also couldn’t seem to brush off the ‘ _haha look at Morgana and Gwen, I bet they’re lesbians_ ’ comments from classmates like she used too, and instead blushed and wouldn’t meet Morgana’s gaze.

The intensely hopeful part of Morgana (which, sadly, was hard to ignore) attributed this to maybe, just maybe, this beautiful girl had finally begun to return her feelings.

Gwen had started asking Morgana questions along the lines of, ‘when did you know you were gay?’ and ‘How could you tell it was more than liking them as a friend?’, so she’d been wondering if Gwen had started to feel attracted to girls. But Gwen liking girls was completely different than Gwen liking _her._ She had to remember that.

Morgana sighed, swimming over the edge of the pool and checking her phone, where it was sitting on the deck and baking in the sun, which probably wasn’t good. She clicked the home button, watching the screen light up. She had two new messages. One from Uther, which she ignored, and one from Gwen.

_I found my swimsuit! Be over soon._ _:)_ _Do you want me to bring snacks?_

Morgana typed out a reply, smiling to herself.

_Don’t worry about food, I still have leftover pizza in the fridge. Unless Elyan made those special cookies of his, then absolutely bring those!_

Careful not to get any water on her phone, Morgana braced her hands on the deck and hauled herself out of the pool. She brought her phone into a shady area, and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

She then sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water and leaning back.

That’s how Gwen found her, minutes later. Lying on the warm wood of the deck, her face turned toward the sun, legs dangling in the water below. “Morgana?” She called, sounding unsure of herself. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought a bag of fresh clothes and left them by your door when you didn’t answer my knock.” She paused, but didn’t get an answer. “Morgana?”

A playful smile formed on Morgana's face, and she tried to school her expression back to neutral.

Guinevere stepped up next to her and chuckled. “Come on, stop messing around.” Morgana didn't say anything, so Gwen switched to threats. “Fine, I guess I'll have to eat the cookies Elyan made by myself. Your favorite are the double chocolate ones right? I'll make sure not to leave you any.”

“Eat whatever you like.” Morgana told her. “I'm dead, I won't be able to do anything.”

“Really?” Gwen asked, and Morgana could almost picture her face. Eyebrows arched, wide eyes, and an amused smirk. “How’d you die?”

“I drowned.”

“Oh, how unfortunate.”

She heard Gwen kneel down next to her, and wondered what she was doing. Before she could react, Morgana felt rough, calloused hands laid against her chest, and Gwen pressed down with all her might.

‘All her might’ may as well have been four metric tons.

By pure reflex, Morgana curled in on herself, wheezing. Laughing, Gwen leaned back, taking her hands away. “Look at that! You're still alive!” Determined not to let her win, Morgana forced herself back under control, clamping her mouth shut and letting her legs float gently in the water again. Guinevere sighed. “You're really set on being dead, huh?”

"You took too long to get here so I didn't have anyone to save me."

"From your own stupidity, you mean?" Morgana swatted blindly at Gwen, and she heard the girl laugh. She loved that laugh. Gwen rested her hands on Morgana's chest again, warning, “I’ll do it again, if you don’t quit it.”

She kept her word, but this time Morgana was prepared. She only let out a breathless cough the second time, and Gwen sighed, poking her in the arm. “Come on, ‘gana, I want to get in the pool.”

“You’re doing it wrong, though.”

“What?”

Morgana opened one eye, a coy smile playing on her lips. “You got the chest compressions down, but you’re missing a step.”

Gwen’s smile faded, and she bit her bottom lip anxiously. Morgana suddenly wondered if she’d gone too far. She started to sit up and apologize, planning on passing it off as a joke, when, as if making up her mind, Gwen ducked her head and kissed her. 

Morgana froze, her eyes fluttering shut on instinct. Gwen pulled away before she could fully react, and Morgana leaned forward on reflex, mourning the feeling of Gwen’s soft lips against hers. The two girls stared at each other in shock for a moment, when Guinevere suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry, I—”

Without another word, Morgana placed her hand on the back of Gwen’s head, and brought their faces together again. Gwen melted into the kiss; her hand braced against Morgana’s thigh.

They sat there, on the pool deck, their legs intertwined, kissing, and the two of them couldn’t help but remember what Gwen had initially come over for.

It was days like these that made Morgana really glad she owned a pool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a one shot, and I'm pretty happy with it :)
> 
> I'm glad I chose Morgwen for this prompt. When I first created an account on Ao3, I wasn't much of a multi shipper, and my main focus was Merthur. I didn't mind Morgwen, I thought it was cute, but I wasn't going to go actively searching for fics about them, you know? But lately I've been realizing just how many pairings I can love all at once, and I decided to challenge myself with things other than Merthur for this Merlin Bingo. And thanks to that, I got to write a story about everyone's favorite Ray of Sunshine™ kissing your local Swamp Witch Wannabe <3


End file.
